Two Simple People One Big World
by FufflyJustice
Summary: Roy is sent on a mission to kill two people. When He's done with this He's left with three children that are no normal children. But I guess you'll have to read to find out about that right?


Gina: This is inuluver 4eva123.  
Ed: This storie is really sad reads a little more  
Sena: not as sad as what happens next  
Gina: yeah  
Sena: Gina doesn't own FMA or there char's She dose own her chars and this storie  
Ed: on with the storie already  
Gina, Sana, Sena: Glaring at Ed

My name is Sana. I have an older sister and younger brother. There names are Sena and Jordan. We have moved to a small little town to live with our parents closest friends family ' Elric's ' Before i get into any more detail let me tell you why.

It was a beautiful day in Ishbal. I ,my brother, and my older sister were playing with our friends in the park.  
We unlike the other kids had a pale skin. I and my brother had blond hair but our sister had dark brown.  
My hair was the length of my shoulders. Jordan's was much shorter. Sena's was as long as her back.  
I had emerald green eyes. Jordan had light blue. Sena had hazel. I was 8 ,Jordan was 6,and Sena was 12.  
It was getting dark and we were headed home when the states came. We ran as fast as we could through the burning town. I looked around as I ran. All the bodies. All the blood.

We made it to our neighbors house and I walked inside. I heard a gun shot and ran down to the basement. I opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs.  
Once at the bottom I found myself looking at the bodies of our neighbors. Motionless, cold, and covered in blood.

It looked like they were hugging. Then I noticed the shattered picture at there side. I ran up to it ,picked it up ,and shoved it into my coat.  
I looked behind me and found myself looking at the man who just killed them.  
He was very cute. He had raven black hair and stunning black eyes.

When he looked at me I saw pure sorrow in them. "Why mister...why did you have to kill my friends." I asked tears forming in my eyes.  
He never answered. All he did was put the gun to his head. I just shot up and ran over to I'm and grabbed his arm. "NO! you can't just go and kill your self I...I wont let you" I yelled.

I was very surprised when he lowered the gun. "Please don't kill you self... I may not know you but I do know killing your self wont bring them back... What's done is done you can't change that... but you can change your self." I say and look up at him.  
"its funny... you don't even know me and you still don't want me to die..." He says that and looks at me. "I'm Roy" He says. I smile " I'm Sana" I say getting up.

"It was nice meeting you Mr.Roy but I have to go see my mom next door." I say and begin to walk towards the stairs. I was stopped by Roy. "I'm sorry" He said. I looked at him."for what?" I ask.  
He just stairs at me "I...Your parents...They" he stopped when he looked at me.  
My eyes were filled with horror. I got out of his grip and ran up the stairs. I ran out the door and over to my house.  
I found my sister and brother kneeling next to our parents bodies. " NO!" I screamed and ran to there side. Tears now falling from my checks. I get up and walk out of my house.

It was now raining but I didn't care. I walked next door with my siblings following. I went down the basement stairs ,walked up to Roy, and slapped him.  
I might have been 8 but I knew what I was doing. "You killed them...you killed my parents...our parents" I scream and stair into his eyes.  
Oh those eyes. The eyes that I got lost in trying to find what he was feeling. Was it sadness or something more.  
I feel to my knees and started to hit the ground. "I hate you... your nothing but a puppet to the state...I wish I didn't stop you from killing your self...I wish I could have my parents back!" I cried out.

I looked up at him. He wanted to say something but I didn't allow him too.  
"You bastards are all alike." I yelled and got up. After realizing what I just said I quickly ran up the stairs.  
'I shouldn't have said that' I think as I head out the door.  
It was still raining and I still didn't care. I walked over to a tree.  
I sat down and began to hum. It was a song I had learned from our mother.  
It was about a half an hour until someone came out of the house.  
The figure walked over to me and sat next down.

"I'm so sorry... I just...I just don't know how I could make it up to you" The person said in a sad voice  
I turned and found myself looking at Roy. "I didn't mean what I said in there" I said and looked into the sky.  
"I was talking to your sister in there. She says that your closest relative is a family friend" He said and I looked at him.  
The next thing I did surprised Roy and myself. I was hugging him. I was hugging the man who had just killed my parents.  
I let go and looked at him. "are you going to take us there?" I asked him. "only if you ant me too" He said. He got up and looked at me. "hey Roy""yeah?""could you carry me i can't feel my legs" I say.  
He just looks at me and begins to laugh. "What its true" I say trying to get to my feet ,but only falling to my knees.  
He picked me up and placed me on his back. For some reason I felt every safe there.

Next day

I awoke on a train. Yawn I looked around. I saw Jordan and Sena next to each other sleeping.  
I went to get up but was pulled back down by an arm around me.  
I looked up to find myself in Roy's arms. That made me blush. I was about to get up when I just had a feeling... like I was not to move from that spot.  
So I just laid back down.

Next morning

The train came to a stop. I was the first one off. I looked around and found my self looking at the most beautiful landscape my eyes had ever seen.  
I ran up the dirt road that lead to my best friends house. Sena and Jordan were about 2 feet behind me. Roy was about 10.  
I slowed down as I reached the house. I ,Sena ,and Jordan were out of breath.  
When Roy finally got there I knocked on the door. The door opened and a Women about as tall as Roy answered it.  
I raced in and jumped on one of her kids. " hey Ed you miss me" I said giving him a noogie "No not really" Ed said getting out of my grip.  
"Hey Roy this is Ed ,Al ,and there mother." I yell out the door.

Sena and Jordan come running in and jumped on top of me and Ed. "why don't you kids go play out side" Ed's mother said. "ok mom" Ed said and ran out the door I and everyone else followed. After about 1 hour I ,Ed ,Al ,Sena ,and Jordan were all pooped. We walked back inside. I found Roy at the door waiting for me. " hey Roy" I say walking over to him. "Sana I am leaving you and your brother and your sister here with Ed and Al"  
He says. "ok but will you come back" I ask him "of course I will" He says and walks out the door. "Take care Roy" I yell and wave good bye.

Gina:So how did you like it  
Sena: it brings back memories  
Ed: yeah  
Gina: I'm sorry  
Sena: no need to be sorry  
Ed: she's right  
Gina: please review


End file.
